1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module included in, for example, a portable electronic apparatus, and also relates to an electronic apparatus including the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HF band communication system, such as near field communication (NFC), has been implemented in portable electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phone terminals and tablet terminals.
As the portable electronic apparatuses become thinner and more diverse in design, an increasing number of such apparatuses include a housing (metal housing) with a metal plate, which is made of a material such as a magnesium or aluminum plate.
However, in an electronic apparatus including a metal housing, an HF band antenna coil is shielded by the metal housing. This makes it unable to communicate with a communication partner, or causes a considerable reduction in communication distance.
There is a known technique in which an opening and a slit are formed in a metal housing and a feeding coil is placed to overlap the opening, so that the metal housing is used as a radiating element for communication (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4993045). As described in Japanese Patent No. 4993045, the opening in the metal housing can be used as a camera lens hole.
When the opening is used as a camera lens hole, a camera module is disposed in the center of the feeding coil. This means that a magnetic field distribution near the feeding coil is influenced by the positional relation between the feeding coil and the camera module. If the relative position of the feeding coil and the camera module varies, the magnetic field distribution near the feeding coil varies, and the coupling state between the feeding coil and the metal housing used as a radiating element also varies. As a result, desired communication characteristics may not be achieved. In particular, since the positions of the camera module, the feeding coil, and the opening in the metal housing (i.e., three points) need to be aligned, it is difficult to improve accuracy in the relative position of the camera module and the feeding coil.